stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
222: Poxy
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to act as a virus and infect popular planetary leaders, giving them purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping; the symptoms vanish instantly when Poxy leaves his host. He was captured by Gantu (whom he temporarily infected), but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a DVD bonus feature game in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, his one true place is fixing health issues. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Pleakley poured milk in his bowl of cereal containing 222's pod in the sugar. When Pleakley ate the pod along with the cereal, 222 infected his host. He is eventually extracted from Pleakley by Lilo and Stitch and ends up with (actually in) Gantu, but is later sent to Hämsterviel. 222 was rescued in "Snafu". Personality Poxy is a microscopic experiment that is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might also be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems more of a nuisance than an actual threat because he is unharmed while infecting somebody, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Appearance Poxy is an incredibly tiny, pale green-grey, single-celled experiment with a white inner body, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, pink-purple spots and four grey-tipped antennae. Special Abilities Poxy acts like a virus. Once he has found a host, he inflames the periorbital edema of the eyes. The pores around the victim's body get infected, after which small amounts of blood get trapped in them, giving them a purple color. The sweat glands in the victim's feet overwork, giving them a nasty stench. Nitrogen and other gases are released almost instantly through the victim's stomach; hence, uncontrollable burping. Poxy can split his body and bend it around with no effort, implying that he may be a single-celled organism. He is also unharmed by antibodies, as they pay no attention to him whatsoever. This may be because they do not see him as a threat, he appears as part of them, he has taken control of them, or Jumba simply made him immune to them. Poxy has no need to breathe without air. He may presumably have a form of gills, or it is also possible that he filters the oxygen from blood. Weaknesses Poxy can become easily stuck in earwax. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h09m40s156.png Lilo & Stitch: The Series Fibber ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-14-54.jpg Poxy ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h01m56s900.jpg|Poxy's experiment pod ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-13-14.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h04m10s033.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h04m33s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h07m45s394.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h08m20s868.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h09m38s753.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h10m16s295.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h11m58s243.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h12m08s796.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h12m39s543.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h14m05s128.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h14m31s445.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h14m55s686.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h15m26s656.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h16m23s349.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h16m33s492.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h16m55s302.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h17m13s106.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h17m32s314.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h17m56s954.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h19m00s175.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h19m10s546.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h19m32s358.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h19m44s775.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h19m55s996.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h20m10s770.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h20m51s599.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h21m21s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h22m30s592.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h22m39s200.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h23m00s165.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h23m23s877.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h23m35s212.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h24m09s986.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h24m25s211.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h24m43s441.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h24m59s482.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h25m20s240.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h25m54s265.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h26m29s716.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h27m36s021.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h27m44s203.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h28m13s148.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h28m29s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h28m47s895.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h29m02s516.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h29m19s187.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h29m40s499.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h30m06s008.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h30m34s679.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h30m51s327.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h31m21s674.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h31m40s970.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h32m15s557.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h32m37s041.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h32m50s456.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h33m08s628.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h33m42s556.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h33m57s485.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h34m46s243.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h35m30s653.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h35m54s470.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h37m27s619.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h37m28s668.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h38m31s082.jpg|Poxy teasing Lilo and Stitch ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h38m54s309.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h39m45s048.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h40m03s546.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h40m13s658.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h40m21s815.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h40m38s894.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h40m50s811.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h41m09s957.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h41m20s249.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h42m08s070.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h42m21s251.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h42m54s840.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h43m18s799.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h44m22s965.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h44m44s092.jpg|Stuck in Pleakley's earwax ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h45m12s989.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h45m48s585.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-23h46m25s866.jpg|Poxy captured Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg Miscellaneous Panes36.jpg Trivia *Poxy's design was first revealed in a bonus feature trivia game on the original ''Lilo & Stitch DVD, before he officially debuted in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. He was the only one of the three experiments seen in that game who appeared in the show. *Poxy also appeared in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Poxy is the smallest experiment ever created by Jumba. *Poxy's pod color is green. *In his debut, Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that he can change size while functioning as a germ, but it is also possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. *Poxy's holographic silhouette appeared in both "Amnesio" and "Fibber". *Poxy did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, most likely due to his microscopic size. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Captured experiments